


Seducing a Princess

by RollZero



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Romance, Silly, prompt, something silly I wrote for a friend, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Amelia attempts to do something about Xelloss' evil ways and gets a surprise of her own





	Seducing a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift I wrote in 2012 for 3340Karen aka Karen2009 on DA (Now called Desu-Prince-Karen)She had asked for a Xelloss/Amelia fluff crackfic which I gladly did since she did all that wonderful artwork for The Soul Touch

“Mr. Xelloss it’s time to end your evil ways starting today!” Amelia, the princess of Seyruun had just declared at the breakfast table.  
  
“What the hell are you spouting this time Amelia?” Lina grumbled, fighting as usual with Gourry over food.  
  
“We can’t keep on and off traveling with a heartless evil monster!” Amelia declared, balling her fist. “I have decided to make it my duty to correct his ways!”  
  
Xelloss just happened to sit there ignoring everyone, sipping his tea. “… Did someone mention me?” he asked after a moment.  
  
“Mr. Xelloss what have I told you about playing dumb?!?” Amelia snarled.  
  
The demon’s face turned into a smirk. “And what have I told you all about how your negative emotions make the finest meals?”  
  
“Miss Amelia, it’s a hopeless case to try to convince him.” Filia sighed, pulling out her mace. “A Namagomi like him only reacts to psychical therapy.”  
  
A devilish grin spread on Xelloss’s face. “My, my Filia… Are all Golden Dragons as perverted as you are?”  
  
Filia’s tail suddenly came out. “I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF GARBADGE!”  
  
“This is going no where fast…” Zelgadis grumbled.  
  
“Well, I must be going then.” Xelloss placed his cup down on the table, vanishing from sight.  
  
“Hey come back here!” Amelia cried, crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
Nightfall came, and Amelia eventually excused herself from the dinner table, stepping outside into the night air. Xelloss hadn’t returned all day, and she sighed. “I really must be failing as a princess…”  
  
“I wondered why the sudden conversation choice this morning.”  
  
“Mr. Xelloss!” Amelia spun around and gasped.  
  
Xelloss chuckled, waving his forefinger. “I thought I had sensed something ping in your emotions before, now I’m pretty sure I’m correct. What’s wrong, Ms. Amelia? Why are you so determined to ‘change’ a Mazoku like me?”  
  
Amelia huffed, balling her fists. “Shouldn’t it be the job of a hero of justice to right the wrongness of their friends?”  
  
“I’ve always been Mazoku Amelia, for over a thousand years.” Xelloss shook his head. “Besides isn’t it selfish to try to change one for their own benefit?”  
  
She took a step back. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, the real reason behind it is because you’re worried about your… Attraction to me?” Xelloss stated bluntly with a chuckle. “You find it insane you could feel something like that for a member of ‘evil’ as you put it. But things are not so black and white in this world.” He took a step closer. “Besides, look how the Golden Dragons act. Are you to say they are much better than the Mazoku?”  
  
She froze at that. “I… I not sure what you mean by attraction, Mr. Xelloss.” She replied.  
  
“Perhaps I should show you.” Xelloss smirked, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Amelia’s eyes went wide, and she froze for a few moments before punching him with a Visfarank, her eyes trying to fight the tears that threatened up.  
  
Xelloss chuckled as he released her. “Awww, now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings, Ms. Amelia.”  
  
“How could you?!” she sobbed, backing away slowly. “That was my…”  
  
“First kiss? I imagined it was.” Xelloss chuckled, waving his finger. “Thus why I tried to do so nicely.” He opened his purple eyes. “Or would you rather I show you, my dear lover of justice just how fun sin can be?”  
  
“Get away from me! Miss L-“ Amelia tried to call out, and immediately Xelloss clamped her mouth shut.  
  
“Now, now… While I enjoy Miss Lina’s temper, it could ruin the moment.” He chuckled, then backed her up against the wall. He removed his hand over her mouth, only to replace it with his mouth.  
  
Amelia struggled for a bit, before figuring out it really was no use and focused on the kiss instead and… She almost was feeling her mind melt into jello from his kiss. Figures, after all he was over a thousand years old, god knows how much experience he had…  
  
Xelloss chuckled as he pulled back, winking at her. “And there are several other things we can have fun with Amelia-chan, but for now, I suppose I’ll allow you to just get used to that idea. We’ll have plenty of time to adjust you.”  
  
Amelia was speechless, her face as red as a tomato. How in the world was she attracted to a Mazoku? The enemy of humans and the very white magic she practiced? More so, why was he doing this to her right now?  
  
Xelloss just smirked at her confusion. “I shall return later then Amelia-chan and explain. After all, you are a Soul Touch.” He then pecked her lips once more and vanished.  
  
Amelia slumped down to the floor, looking completely confused…. "Just what did he mean by Soul Touch…?”


End file.
